Currently, the wireless paging service comprises a numeric paging, which transmits numeric messages, and an alphanumeric paging, which transmits simple letter messages. However, since it is limited to transmit information by numbers or letters, users prefer to use a voice message being capable of expressing unique emotion of human, and the voice mailbox service using the wireless paging network is a kind of a form to satisfy such need. Herein, the voice mailbox service is defined that a sender makes a phone call to leave a voice message in the voice mailbox, the arrival of the voice message is informed to the terminal of the receiver, and the receiver hears the messages by making a phone call to the voice mailbox.
Hereinafter, the most general method of transmitting the voice message of the conventional art will be explained.
First of all, the access to the mobile communication supplementary service, as disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 0-1997-0066279(title of the invention: Voice Paging Service Provision Method In a Digital Communication Network), proceeds with by a general mobile communication call process, and when the terminal is in the state incapable of receiving, a voice paging service is operated. That is, when a call connection is requested between terminals for transmitting a voice message, the mobile switch requests the location to HLR (Home Location Register) by using a Location Request message, and the HLR confirms the location from VLR (Visitor Location Register) of the visiting place in which the terminal currently locates, and then transmits to the mobile communication switch.
The mobile switch sets a communication path to the visiting place switch, and then performing the paging to the mobile communication terminal. If the terminal sends a paging responding message, a two-way real time phone call is carried out as the user wishes.